


Love Bite

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight 100
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Vampire AU, Vampires, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davide tests his limits on how long he can resist the blood of Kiri Hyoryu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YamaKiri fic and is also my first NSFW story. I feel the sin.

The darkness of the night was his favorite part of waking up every day. The moonlight on his skin, the stars as they lit up the black skies, the gentle breeze. He licked his lips as he stared down at the city below, waiting for his next prey to lurk into view. Countless people have walked passed him, but none that would satisfy him. Davide was very picky when it comes to the humans that he hunts, the blood that he drinks, and the torture that he ensues. A shiver runs down his spine at the thought of their voices, their screams, their faces. 

Davide laughed at the thought. He loves the thought of people in pain at his hand. Their screams were always a delicious sound to hear. 

He decided to go further into the city, where the humans lurked. He wouldn’t be sticking around like this for much longer. Worse comes to worse, he’ll pick any human and suck them dry. But this time, he was feeling adventurous. He wants a thrill, a challenge. How long can he go before he drinks a human’s blood? 

It was all in fun. Either way he would get his fill. Whether he lasted a few hours or a month, he would get his fill of blood. 

He made his way down from the rooftops and began walking the streets. He kept his eye out for the perfect prey, someone vulnerable but also wouldn’t break easily. He wanted to have a little fun with this one, he can’t have it breaking before he’s gotten to play with it. 

That’s when he saw him; short teal hair and dazzling iris eyes. A short frame but flawless skin. He looked innocent, weak and fragile, but his face, his face was serious. Even just talking on the phone, he showed that seriousness in his eyes. This was the one. This was the one that Davide was looking for. One that wouldn’t break easily. 

“I’ll be home soon, father. I just need to pick up a few things for school.” He says while making his way passed Davide. 

As he walks passed, Davide gets a quick hint of his scent, of the blood flowing through his veins. A devious grin spreads across his lips. 

“That’s it….” He says softly to himself. He looks over his shoulder and watches Kiri walk away. “He’s the one.” 

Morning came and Kiri was ready to start the day. Dressed in his purple school uniform, he made his way into the kitchen to get breakfast before he left. He wasn’t too hungry at the moment so he grabbed a banana and some cereal. He had about 20 minutes before had to leave so he was in no rush. He put on the news to pass the time. 

It was a story about another murder. It was a vampire style murder where the victim was drained of blood. They’ve been happening every few weeks now. It was frightening to hear. He had no idea how a person could drain another person’s blood like that but it sounded horrific. He felt a shiver run through his body that made him lose his appetite. He picked up his bowl and brought it into the kitchen so that he could wash it and put it away. But as he washed the dishes, he couldn’t help worry that someone he cared about could be next. What if Gao was taken and drained? What about Kazane? Hell, he could be next himself! The thought gave him anxiety. He tries to shake it off but his heart was slamming in his chest. He took a few deep breaths before walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He grabs his bag and walks out the door to head to school. 

But while he walks, Kiri can’t help but feel worrisome, looking out at all of the faces, trying to find any hint of suspicion. But he didn’t happen to watch where he was going in his feeble attempts at safety that he bumped into someone. He fell back onto the ground. He heard a growl of annoyance and a “Hey”. When he opened his eyes and saw who it was he felt his body run numb. This guy looked like someone that you shouldn’t mess with. Black and yellow hair that stuck up on the sides, a sleeveless white tank top with purple pants and a white belt. He also wore a choker belt on his neck. His eyes showed rage for a moment but then suddenly calmed. 

“Hey, are you alright?” He asks. 

Kiri nods his head, “Yeah...I think so…” He stands up from the ground and wipes the imaginary dust from his pants. “I’m sorry I walked into you like that. I should have watched where I was going.” 

“It’s alright, kid. No harm, no foul.” He replies. He holds a hand out to Kiri. “Names Davide Yamazaki.” 

Kiri takes his hand. “Kiri. Kiri Hyoryu.” 

“Ah, Kiri.” He says softly. He grins that devilish smirk and takes the hand that Kiri has given him and brought it to his lips and gives it a quick kiss. Kiri gasps from the shock of it, surprised that Davide would kiss his hand. But Davide’s lips were soft and the kiss was firm. He wasn’t sure what to think other than surprise. His cheeks flushed pink. Davide let the hand go and it fell limp at Kiri’s side. “You’re heading to school, too, right? Let’s walk together.” 

Kiri couldn’t find the right words. His words jumbled around, unable to form a proper sentence. His earlier fears were in the back of his mind. But he didn’t need to respond. Davide has already started leading him towards the Academy building. They were still a good walk away from the school, plenty of time for Davide to leave his mark on his prey. 

It turns out that Davide is a new transfer student at his school. He just moved to town and was transferred in to start today. He also has all of the same classes as Kiri, which is shocking and a weird convenience that Kiri never questioned. But their first class was History, which Davide had no interest in. He was staring out the window the entire time. Kiri would glance at him from time to time, but also had focus on the notes since the presentations moved quickly. If Davide needed the notes he could always share his with him. But today’s lesson was an interesting one, it was about Japan’s involvement in World War 2. A time of Kamikaze and Samurai moral. A fight till the end battle strategy. It was truly fascinating. 

The bell began to run and class came to an abrupt end. The teacher quickly passed back papers for homework and the students quickly left. Kiri was putting his stuff away when Davide walked up to his desk to wait for him. Kiri was glad that he now had someone to walk with him to classes everyday. It gave him a warm feeling. 

“You seemed pretty out of focus during class. Does the topic bore you?” Kiri asks while putting his bag over his shoulder. 

“You could say that.” Davide replies. 

The two leave the room and walk through the halls to the next class. A cooking class. This week the class was working on their skills at baking. Today was cakes, and Kiri was excited to see what kind of cake they would be making. Davide doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth but found it more fun than History. 

When they walked into the room, the board mentioned chocolate cake. The goal was to learn proper mixture technique, time management and piping skills. How they would do all of that in a short time would be interesting. 

Davide decided to partner up with Kiri since he knew next to nothing of what was going on, despite being told he could sit out for today and just watch. He helped Kiri make the cake, somewhat. He needed help with measurement and instructions. Kiri showed him how to do it. Davide grinned from where he was standing and walked up behind Kiri and took his wrists in his hands, “Like this.” He said and guided Kiri’s arms in the way he was shown. 

But Kiri couldn’t think about the mixture of the ingredients at all, but rather of Davide’s body against his own. The warmth of his skin and his breath on his neck. Kiri’s cheeks flushed pink again for the second time today. 

“Yes, like that.” Kiri replies. Davide grins and leans in closer, letting his chin rest on the side of Kiri’s head. Kiri felt himself beginning to shake from the close contact. He wasn’t sure what was going on. They had only met this morning and already Davide has already become very familiar with him. It was very unusual but he couldn’t deem himself to pull away. What was worse is that they were in class, surrounded by his peers. No doubt he would have to move away eventually. The teacher wouldn’t dare allow such vulgar action in class. 

“Ah, yes.” A high pitched voice sung. The teacher practically danced over to their kitchen and put them on display. “This is exactly what cooking should feel like. Cooking is passion. It should bring out the inner passion that you have bottled up inside. Let those feelings come through while you're in the kitchen, put the love into the food. Davide is living up to that pride. You’re both doing well. Keep it up, boys.” 

Davide snickers and leans down so that his lips just barely brush against his ear. “You hear that. We’re doing a good job.” He nibbles on the outer ring of Kiri’s ear lobe, the boy lets out a soft squeak of surprise at the feeling of Davide’s teeth grazing over the flesh. He moves his head away and tries to hide his face which was burning red. “No need to be so shy, Kiri. It’s just cooking.” 

Kiri just tries to ignore him and focuses on mixing the ingredients together. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the day with Davide acting this way. Was this simply his personality or was this how things were where he’s from? Kiri couldn’t really find a logical explanation. 

Davide went to grab a cake pan from the demonstration table and Kiri took a deep breath, relief that he was gone, even for a moment. His heart has been beating ecstatically. 

“You look red,” Davide says as he walks back with the cake. “Too hot for ya?” 

“W-what?” Kiri asks. 

“Is it too hot in here for you? Do you need to take a seat?” Davide asks. 

Kiri takes a deep breath and nods. He walks away from the kitchen and takes a seat at one of the tables. When Kiri’s back was turned, Davide grinned again and went back to finishing the cake. He poured the batter into the cake pan and placed it in the preheated oven to cook. 

“If you think things are hot now...then just you wait, Kiri.” Davide says to himself. He chuckles under his breath. “You have no idea how much I want you.” 

“Davide,” The teacher says, calling out to him. He looks over at her as she walks over to him. “How are you enjoying the class so far? You seem to be getting along with Kiri.” 

“Yes. We’re getting along very well.” Davide replies. 

The teacher smiles and nods. “That’s good. Cooking is a wonderful experience. Even better when you have a partner to enjoy it with. I hope you take a liking to the class, Davide. Cooking is a passion you may have in your future.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Davide replies. She seemed satisfied with his response and went to go check on some of the other students. Davide looks back over at Kiri to see that he still had his head down. To think he has had this much effect on him. It was cute. 

“Oi, Kiri.” Davide calls out to him. “You feeling okay?” 

Kiri lifts his head, his cheeks still bright pink. “I’m okay.” His voice was quiet, almost hoarse. He stands up from his chair and comes over to the check on the cake. He looks through the oven’s door and sees that it is beginning to rise. “We still have some time before it’s done. I doubt we’ll finish it before the end bell.” 

“Then that means we’ll get to do this again tomorrow.” Davide says with a smirk. He wraps his arms around Kiri’s middle and holds him tight, their bodies held together, nothing but a single layer of clothing separating them. Kiri felt himself tense. His personal space has once again been infiltrated by Davide. “Imagine how fun that’s going to be. How much fun we’re going to have.” 

Kiri tries to laugh, but it comes out more like a nervous plea than a sincere laugh. 

The day went on a bit mellow after that. Davide kept his distance since he and Kiri were back in their academic classes. However, he came fairly acquainted with him more at lunch, picking at his food and eating it along with him. It was simple lunch that the school provides but there plenty to share between the two since Kiri didn’t seem to want to eat any time soon.

“Come on, Kiri. You need to eat to keep up your strength.” He says. “We don’t need you passing out.” 

But now that the end of the day bell has rung, people were making their way home, talking with friends. Some stayed behind for after school clubs but the halls were so bare and quiet it was hard to tell. Davide was still at his side, even though school has ended. Kiri wasn’t sure why he was still with him, wondering why he hasn’t gone home yet. 

“What are you going to do now?” Davide asks. He puts his arm around Kiri’s shoulders. “Go home and do your homework or something?” 

“Umm, Davide…” Kiri starts. “Not to sound rude but-” Davide lifts his head a bit and gives a strict stare at Kiri which makes him more nervous. “Why are you….still here?” 

“How rude, Kiri.” Davide immediately responds. “We’re friends now, aren’t we?” 

“F-Friends?” Kiri squeaks with surprise. His cheeks flush a light pink. 

“Yeah, friends. Ever hear of one?” Davide says with a grin. 

Kiri didn’t believe that he and Davide could be friends this quickly, especially if this was his definition of friendship was. What was a relationship to this guy? If he’ll do things like this with a friend, what does he do with a partner? Kiri was afraid to find out. 

“Besides,” Davide leans in close, placing his face in the crick of Kiri’s neck as they walked. Kiri tensed but continues to walk. “There’s still so much I want to do with you.” He nibbles at Kiri’s neck, his teeth grazing at the sensitive flesh. Kiri pushes himself away from Davide’s hold and looks at him with panic in his eyes. He held a hand to his neck, his body shaking. Davide frowns at this, “Kiri, come on. Don’t be like that.” 

But Kiri closes his eyes and runs away. Davide was not someone to mess with. He should have listened to his gut. Friends don’t act this way. This was different. Davide was different. He couldn’t handle that, he couldn’t handle him. He runs out the doors of the school building and keeps on going, heading straight home. 

Davide stays put, standing in the middle of the hallway. His body was shaking as well, but not from sadness or regret, but from desire and anxiousness. The taste of Kiri’s flesh still lingered on his tongue, a desire to dig deeper, to taste the blood that ran underneath it, ran through him. He needs Kiri. He needs his blood. He couldn’t wait any longer. The temptation was just simply too strong. 

He can have his fun and get the reward in one go.

Meanwhile at home, Kiri stays leaned against the front door, now locked in every way possible. He feared that Davide may have followed him home, and will want to come inside and talk. But he can’t. Something about Davide felt off. He has made him feel so different all day, with his approaches and the way he acts. He seems so tough on the outside but he’s actually so nice. But the way he acts, the personal space invasions and the way he messes with his mind. It was all too much. He didn’t know what Davide wanted, if he wanted friendship or something more. The way he was with him, it all felt like a romantic come on. Kiri didn’t know what to do. 

Was he overreacting to this or are his actions validated? Was it wrong to run off like that? His heart was beating ecstatically. He took a few deep breaths and tries to stop his mind from spinning. 

There was a tapping sound, like nails on glass. Kiri’s eyes began to shake with fear, his body tensed. He slowly got up from off the floor and began to look around, all throughout the house for the source of the sound. 

Tap tap….tap…

Who was there? 

Tap….tap….

“Kiri~” His voice sung in dark tone. Kiri cried out at the sound and held his hands over his ears. He crouched down on to the floor and tried to block it out. He was here. But where? How did he find out where he lived? “Let me inside, Kiri. I just want to talk with you, that’s all.” 

“Go away.” Kiri cries out. “You’ve done enough, just leave me alone.” 

“But we haven’t even gotten to the fun just yet.” Davide replies. He raps and taps at the window, waiting for Kiri to give in and open the door. “Come on Kiri. I know you don’t hate me.” 

The truth was, he didn’t hate him. Not at all. He was just so confused. And scared. Nothing was making sense to him at the moment. He knew there was nothing to fear from Davide. He wouldn’t hurt him. He wasn’t like that. 

“Where are you?” Kiri asks. He’s removed the hands from his ears, but his eyes were still closed. His body still shook, but he was trying to relax at the same time. 

“I’m outside. Just open the door and let me in. I want to clear the air, Kiri. Things will make sense after that.” 

Kiri takes a shaky breath and stands up from the floor. He makes his way over to the door and begins to undo the locks. After three locks were undone, Kiri opens the door and sees Davide standing there, his bag over his shoulder. He didn’t look very happy but he wasn’t angry other. Kiri wasn’t sure what to think at this point, but he allowed him entry into his home. 

“Just please don’t try anything.” Kiri says. 

“What do you mean by that?” Davide asks, sarcasm in his tone. 

Kiri doesn’t respond as he closes the door. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about, Yamazaki?” 

Davide places a hand to his heart. “Ouch, are we on last name basis now? I must have done something serious then?” 

Kiri crosses his arms over his chest and waits for Davide to explain himself, no longer interested in his games. 

“Alright, you got me.” Davide says, holding his hands up. “You want answers, fine, you can have them.” He turns and grabs Kiri’s shoulders, tackling him to the ground. Kiri gasps as he hits the ground, painful heat burns in the back of his head. He opens his eyes and looks at Davide, a crazed look in his pitch black eyes. “You were an experiment, my dear little Kiri.” 

“A-An experiment?” Kiri replies. “What kind of experiment?” 

“Oh, nothing crazy.” Davide licks his lips. “It was too see how long I could last without drinking your blood.” 

Kiri’s eyes widened in horror at those words. “M-My blood!” Kiri cries out. He tries to fight Davide’s hold on him, but Davide pins his shoulders down onto the floor. 

“Yes, Kiri. Your blood.” He leans in closer to him so that they were just inches apart. “And from what I’ve gathered it’s been over 18 hours since I first saw you.” He inches closer, eyeing Kiri’s lips closely, hungrily. “But you smell too good. I can’t resist any longer.” 

Kiri closes his eyes and tries to keep fighting, moving his legs from underneath Davide, trying to gain leverage, but Davide uses one of his legs to hold down one of Kiri’s. “Don’t resist me, Kiri.” He trails his fingers down Kiri’s arm, his fingertips trailing over his uniform jacket until they reach his wrist. He feels for the skin, the veins, and then goes further. He takes Kiri’s hand in his and laces their fingers together. He squeezes them tight, like a means of security. “I want you.” His voice breathless as he moves to Kiri’s neck, leaving kisses on the skin. Kiri’s body tries to move away, the feeling of Davide’s lips on his neck was an odd sensation, but even so it was a pleasurable sensation. A pool of heat forms in his lower stomach. His toes curl in towards himself, digging into the floor. Kisses up and down his neck, under his jaw, on his collarbone, at the base, nearing his ear. 

Kiri’s hand grabs onto the back of Davide’s shirt, clenching the fabric tightly in his grip. His face scrunched up, trying to hide the pleasure that was flooding through him. But the red in his cheeks and the moans that escaped his lips let it all be known. Davide’s left hand left Kiri’s shoulder and traveled down the boy’s side, down his chest and over his stomach, further down to his hips and graved over his thighs. The boy whimpered under the touch, but Davide distracted him with his tongue licking at his neck. Kiri grips Davide’s shirt harder. Davide grinned against Kiri’s skin, enjoying the sounds that left Kiri’s lips. 

“My, aren’t you sensitive.” Davide says, amused. Kiri’s eyes were dazed, clouded over with an expression that Davide couldn’t even describe with words. This fueled him further. He’s heard him moan, he’s heard him whimper. 

But what of his screams? 

He presses his lips to Kiri’s, the boy’s body relaxes underneath him and melts into it. But Davide pulls away as quickly as the kiss had started. Kiri let’s out a whine of disappointment but Davide puts a finger to Kiri’s lips to silence him. 

“You want it, don’t you?” Davide asks. Kiri nods, staring at Davide’s lips as he does. Davide grins and leans in closer, but does not remove his finger from Kiri’s lips. “Then be good and beg for it.” 

Kiri was silent for a moment. Everything in his inner mind has stopped functioning completely, his mind set only on this moment, in this space, this time. His throat felt dry, but he tried to work up the words. He brought his hand to the front of Davide’s shirt and pulled on the collar with whatever strength he had left. “Please….Davide....” 

Davide traces Kiri’s jawline and lingers in closer, but does not make contact. Teasing Kiri was so much fun, he loved seeing him squirm under his touch. “Please, what?” His fingers move down to Kiri’s collarbone, feeling for the perfect place to leave his mark and suck the blood from his veins. Kiri reacted to his touch, leaning into it, craving it. Davide licked his lips. “What do you want, Kiri?”

“I….want you….Davide.” Kiri replies, his voice so shaky it was almost incomprehensible. 

That’s just what Davide wanted to hear. He moved his finger from Kiri’s lips and before he could even act, Kiri pressed his lips to his. His hand cupping Davide’s face and his fingers in his hair; he wanted him. The kiss was hungry, passionate and needy. Davide was surprised that his little Kiri had such a fiery display. 

Davide pulls away first and goes back to leaving kisses on Kiri’s jawline and down to his neck again. He was hungry, hungry for blood. He was going to get it. He stopped at the middle of his neck and began to nibble at the flesh, as he had done on their walk through the school halls. But this time with a deeper intent. Kiri moved his head to give him more access, which Davide appreciated. 

And without any warning, fangs now evident, grazing at the flesh, Davide sank them into Kiri’s neck. Kiri let out a scream of pain, his scream was high pitched and fearful. His legs kicked underneath him, but Davide held them down with his own. Kiri’s fingers on his shirt collar tightened drastically, and the ones still laced with Davide’s did as well. 

But Davide was high, too far out in his own blood bliss to notice much of Kiri’s squirming and pain. He could hear his screams, those screams were so delicious to him. It made him enjoy this experience even more. 

“Davide!” Kiri cries out. He arched his back and tightened his grip into Davide’s shirt. 

Not all of the blood sucking process was painful. No. Most of it was pleasurable. The pain begins to subside and is replaced with copious amounts of pleasure, so overwhelming that it can make the mind go mad. 

Kiri moved his fingers to Davide’s hair, gripping at the black and gold locks. Davide moaned and hummed into Kiri’s neck at the feeling of it. Kiri continued to call out his name, shuddering and gasping at the feeling of Davide sucking his blood. His entire body felt hot, sweat rolled down his his cheeks, making some of his short teal hair stick to his face. Davide moved his fingers under Kiri’s shirt and traced his fingers up his stomach, feeling for the heated skin. Kiri was overwhelmed by everything that was going on continuously moaning and crying out Davide’s name. 

Finally, Davide pulled away from Kiri’s neck, blood rolled down his chin and from the open wound in Kiri’s neck. Davide looked down at what’s he’s managed to accomplish, at the withering mess that Kiri has become over something as simple as a blood sucking. He leans in again and says softly, “Taste it, Kiri. The blood; it’s all you.” and presses his lips to Kiri’s. Kiri kisses back, taking in Davide’s lips against his, the taste of his own blood. A weird mix of metal and sweat, but he didn’t mind. 

Kiri pulls away first, breathless and red. Davide wipes away the stray blood from the side of mouth and licks away the rest from the open wound on the side of Kiri’s neck. It was over. He’s gotten his fill. He grins and looks down at Kiri, who was looking up at him, red hot blush on his cheeks. 

“You’re quite the screamer.” Davide says. He runs his thumb of Kiri’s lips. “All for that. I can’t imagine what you would be like if we had went all the way.” 

Kiri closes his eyes and let’s his body relax on the floor. He didn’t even want to look at Davide right now. He was so embarrassed. He had completely lost himself in the sensations. 

“But you know, Kiri,” Davide starts. “I can’t leave your side now.” He wipes his lips with his thumb and smiles. “Now that I’ve gotten a taste of you, I can’t let you go. You taste too damn good to let go of so easily.”


End file.
